Past Meets Present
by HezaSaitou
Summary: Class 3-D has finally graduated, but Heza's story is just beginning. Along with her fiancé, Yamato, her brother, Ren, and their friends, will she finally unlock the mystery of her parents' murder or will it forever remain a mystery? Follows Gokusen the Movie. Rated T for language. Hope you like and review. Sequel to Gokusen 3 Remake.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my sequel to my story 'Gokusen 3 Remake'. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you read it before this story or you'll be confused. I was writing my side story for Reita and Yuki, but I got writer's block, so I decide to write the first chapter of this story. ^-^ Hope you enjoy. ~Heza-chan**

Chapter One

I awoke to birds singing in the distance and the sun shining through the little crack in the curtains. With a smile, I stood and stretched. I walked to the window and opened to curtain letting sunlight pour into the bedroom. I closed my eyes enjoying the heat when a groan sounded behind me. I turned to the body bundled up in covers in the bed. I got back in bed and slow pulled the covers back to see the love of my life, Ogata, Yamato. I gently ran my fingers through his hair until something sparkled. I raised my left hand to see my engagement ring. I smiled thinking back when we were in high school, the birth of our daughter, and when he proposed to me on graduation day. It was only a few months ago, but was still the greatest day of my life. A hand gently took mine bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked back at Yamato to see his brown eyes looking at me curiously.

"What's that smile for? What are you thinking about," he asked.

I leaned down and kiss him, "us."

I got off the bed only to be pulled down into a warm embrace.

"What about us," he whispered.

"About when we officially met because that time when we were younger doesn't count," we laughed, "about when you confessed, when Yuri was born and mainly, when you proposed."

He smiled, "those were great days."

"Yeah."

I wiggled out of his arms and went to the nursery to see Yuri wide awake.

"Hey you," I cooed, "looks like you're awake. You're awake."

I picked her up. Her brown eyes, that matched Yamato's, moved around the room.

"Are you looking for daddy," I pouted.

Yamato walked in with a yawn. Yuri smiled at the sight of him and reached her arms out. He smiled before taking her. He looked at me to see my pout.

"What?"

I crossed my arms and mumbled, "she only wants daddy and not mama."

He snickered, "that's because she like me better."

My jaw dropped, "does not."

"Does too."

"Fine, but you just wait. When she starts noticing boys and going on dates, we'll see who her favorite parent is," I walked out.

"What boys? And who said she'll be allowed to date?!"

I laughed. Poor Yuri. She has one of those over-protective fathers. I went outside and grabbed the mail. When I came back in, Yamato was trying to make breakfast as Yuri watched him from her highchair. I smiled when Yamato would turn to her and make a weird face making her laugh. He was a great father.

"Are you still meeting the guys later today," I asked him as I sorted the mail.

"Yeah," he answered as he flipped a half burnt pancake, "you can join us, you know. We're meeting at Kumai-san's"

"I know, but I have to go down to the court house today remember."

He sighed, "that right. I wonder what they could want."

I shrugged, "I don't know. But in the letter, it said something about my parents."

Yamato paused a little before flipping another pancake. He knew I didn't like talking about my parents or what happened the night they were murdered, and he never pushed me especially when I got a letter from the court house last week. It said something about my parents' will and I needed to come to discuss it. I didn't even know that my parents had a will, but then again they died when I was four so I don't really remember them except that night. I was brought out of my thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I leaned back into their owner's chest.

"I could go with you," he said into my hair.

I shook my head, "no. This is something I have to do myself, but do you think you could take Yuri with you to Kumai-san's. I know the guys would love to see her. They haven't in a while."

He moved his head to where my shoulder and neck met, "sure."

We stood there for a while until I smelt something.

"Um…Yamato…"

"Yeah."

"Breakfast."

"Shit!"

He let me go and ran to the stove. I couldn't help but laugh.

After dressing Yuri and myself, I left her with Yamato and made my way to the court house. I was a few blocks away when I heard my name.

"Heza-san."

I turned to see Yuki, Reita's girlfriend or as he says 'a girl who is his friend.' Yeah right. I waved at her as she got closer.

"Ohayo Heza-san, " she bowed.

I smiled, "formal as ever, Yuki-chan."

She laughed, "where are you going?"

"Errands," I lied, "what about you? From what I heard is you got in Akadou."

She nodded, "I did. Thanks to you, they wanted to see if Akadou could co-ed, so I signed up."

"A certain 3-D student wouldn't have anything to do with that decision, would he?"

She blushed, "n..no?"

I raised an eyebrow, "sure. Well I have to get going. It was great to see you again Yuki-chan. Maybe next time we can talk about that 3-D student that has nothing to do with you going to Akadou," she blushed harder, "Ja ne, Yuki-chan."

"Good-bye Heza-san," she bowed before walking off.

I shook my head before walking towards the court house again. I knew it was only a matter of time before Reita and Yuki would start dating. I mean they're acting just like me and Yamato right before we started going out. I smiled at the thought. I finally arrived. I went to the reception desk. The lady led me to the office of Fujimoto, Kai. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," a deep voice said.

I entered. It was a regular size office with a bunch of filing cabinets and a small desk with stacks of paper taking up majority of the top of the desk. A hand shot up over the papers.

"Come in. Come in."

I closed the door and walked further into the office. One of the stacks moved to relieve a small older bald man. He squinted up at me.

"Can I help you, young lady?"

"I got a letter saying that my parents had a will."

"What are your parents' names?"

"Saitou."

His little eyes widened a little before he started moving around the stacks of papers to the cabinets. He began to mumble to himself as he looked though the cabinets. He pulled a file out then made his way back to his chair.

"Please have a seat. Just move those paper to the floor."

I looked down to see a chair covered in papers. I gently moved the papers to the floor before sitting. I looked back at Fujimoto to see him looking for something on his desk.

"What did I do with those glasses," he mumbled.

As he looked, something shiny on his head caught my eye.

"Fujimoto-san?"

He looked at me. I motioned to his head. He felt his head then smiled.

"Thank you, Saitou-san. I always lose these darn things."

I smiled. He put on his glasses before getting serious.

"Now before we begin, I would like to say I am sorry for your lose, Saitou-san."

"It's alright. It happened a long time ago."

"I know," I looked at him shocked, "you see, when your parents were murdered, I was the judge who signed many warrants to help the police catch the criminals. I also wanted to be the judge who tried the criminals, but they were never caught. Your parents were great people."

"You knew my parents?"

He nodded, "I did. Your parents came to me when they wanted to do their will. In fact, I'm the judge who married your parents."

"I see."

There was a moment of silence between us before he opened the file.

"Let's begin. Your parents didn't have a lot of things in their will. They left me money to help you pay for things."

"So you're the person who paid my rent on that apartment I lived in when I left the Kazama's."

He nodded, "and they left you other things: a house and a safe deposit box."

He handed me the file. I looked at the papers. The house was paid as well as the land it sat on. It didn't say what was in the box. Taped to the file folder were two keys: one to the house and the other to the box.

"Why am I just now getting this stuff?"

"Your parents made it real clear that you would only receive this stuff after you graduate."

I closed the file and stood, "thank you Fujimoto-san."

He stood. We bowed to each other. I was about to open the door when he spoke.

"You look like your mother."

I smiled at him, "I know. Thank you again."

I left with the file in hand.

**I know it's a little slow, but don't worry, it will pick. ****J****So what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in a comment or you can message me if you're shy. ^-^ ~Heza-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After dropping the file off at home, I made my way to Kumai-san's. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice I was already at Kumai-san's. With a sigh, I walked in. Kumai-san greeted me and pointed where Yamato was sitting. When I got to Yamato, I saw Ren sitting beside him holding Yuri.

"Hey Ren," I greeted walking behind Yamato putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Hi Heza," he smiled before playing peek-a-boo with Yuri.

Yamato grabbed my hands and pulled them down bring me closer to him.

"What did the court house want," he whispered in my ear.

"Tell you later," I whispered back.

He nodded. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I got a few seconds of peace before the shop door was violently opened. Honjo, Ichi, Kamiya, and Kura came running in yelling at different things at the same time. I removed myself from Yamato and looked at them.

"What's up," Yamato asked.

"Why are you so amped up," Ren wondered as I got Yuri from him.

They started yelling at the same time. I couldn't understand them.

Yamato tilted his head, "huh?"

They started yelling at the same time again.

Yamato pointed his finger at them, "stop talking at once."

Ichi grabbed a water glass from the table and drank it then pasted on to Honjo.

"Yankumi was walking with a guy," Ichi finally said.

Our eyes widened.

"You guys saw them too," Honjo asked the other three.

They nodded.

"He was even good-looking," Kamiya added.

Yamato laughed shaking his head, "no way."

Ren nodded, "probably an illusion."

"It was really her," Kamiya argued.

Kura nodded, "it'll snow tomorrow."

"Table for two, please," a high voice called.

We turned to see Yankumi with a guy. A good-looking guy just like Kamiya said. Kura's right. It will snow tomorrow. I blinked a couple of time to make sure it was real. Yankumi seated the guy down at a table beside ours before she finally noticed us.

She smiled, "guys! Long time no see. How're you doing?"

We didn't answer. We were too shocked.

"Why are you gaping at me," she wondered.

"Odagiri, it's you," Kumai-san said walking up to the guy.

Odagiri bowed to Kumai-san, "hello."

"Odagiri, Ryu is Yankumi's student from Kurogin High," Kumai-san explained.

"Student?!"

I sat down beside Yamato mumbling, "that explains it."

"Now I understand," Ichi said.

The guys laughed, "so that's why…"

Kumai-san smiled at Yankumi, "they were worked up because they saw you with a guy."

"They thought it was an illusion," Ami-chan added.

"Yankumi could never find a good-looking boyfriend," Honjo stated.

The others agreed, "never."

"We were such idiots," Kamiya said making the others laugh.

"I told you 'no way,' Yamato laughed.

The guys started laughing harder.

"No way," I heard Yankumi say.

Uh oh. I couldn't help but to hold Yuri closer to me and move closer to Yamato.

She stood up, "you guy, outside! Right now! What do you mean…"

She stopped when Odagiri grabbed the back of her collar.

"Calm down. There's a baby present," he said calmly before looking at Kumai-san, "two ramen noodles, please."

Kumai-san nodded and took our orders as well. He left and we all sat at a long table. I sat beside Yamato and across from Ren with Yuri in my lap. Kumai-san came back with our orders and then sat down on the other side of me across from Odagiri.

"Yummy!"

We said as we ate. I took out Yuri's bottle and began to feed her.

"I'm impressed," Yankumi said looked at Yamato, Ichi and Kamiya, "you're going to school regularly."

"We try," Yamato smiled as he took Yuri so I could eat.

Yankumi smiled, "you've matured since high school," she turned to Ren, Kura and Honjo, "how's work going for you guys."

"Just great," Kura cheered.

"Kura's always getting in trouble," Ren laughed.

Kura shushed him, "don't tell."

Honjo sighed, "I get in trouble with my dad at our tofu shop."

"Work is tough, no matter what it is," Yankumi looked at me, "like being a mother."

I laughed, "you got that right."

The others laughed.

"I wish they'd pay me more," Kura whined.

Ren nodded, "yeah. That's why I'm getting a night job."

Yankumi looked at him shocked, "a night job? You mean..," she covered her eyes.

He gasped, "Baka! It's a delivery job."

"Oh," she lowered her hands with a sigh of relief, "I thought it was the shady type."

We laughed.

"Of course not," I said.

Kura laughed harder, "what shady type?"

Yamato stopped laughing, "Yankumi, are you still having a hard time with your class?"

She nodded, "sort of. Even with Akiyama, Yuki in the class, they are still reckless."

"We rejected her at first too," Kura pointed out.

Ichi nodded, "yeah, her lectures were awful."

"So annoying at first," Honjo agreed.

"We made bets on when she'd quit," Kamiya remembered.

"We did too," Kumai-san said.

"Really," Ren turned to Odagiri, "how about you?"

He gave a slight nod, "probably."

I smiled getting Yuri from Yamato, "everyone's the same."

"Yep."

We all laughed until we heard a sniff. We turned to Yankumi.

"Are you crying," Odagiri asked.

"No, you idiot," she smiled, "I'm happy. My students from all of my different schools are here… Laughing together… I'm really happy," she looked down, "I'm glad I became a teacher."

When she looked, her glasses were foggy. We stared at her. Odagiri handed her a handkerchief.

"Wipe them."

She nodded then wiped her glasses. We laughed.

"Eat as much as you want," Yankumi announced, "Order anything. It's my treat."

The guys cheered. They started to order making Kumai-san jump up. Yankumi cheered with them until Odagiri whispered.

"It's before payday, isn't it?"

Yankumi gasped then stood, "no large portions. No roasted pork. Cancel everything. Just more noodles, okay?"

"EH?!"

I couldn't help but smile as the guys started to argue with Yankumi. Some things never change. After eating, Yamato and I said good-bye then carried a sleeping Yuri home. Yamato went straight to our room as I put Yuri in her crib. I walked into our room and saw Yamato looking at the file on our bed.

"That's from the court house," I said getting ready for bed, "apparently my parents left me a house and a safe deposit box."

He nodded still reading the file. I slipped into bed and watched him read.

"You okay?"

He closed the file and placed it on his nightstand before turning to me.

"I should be asking you that," he wrapped his arms around me, "are you okay?"

I shrugged, "I guess. I mean I don't feel any different."

He nodded, "do you want to go to the bank tomorrow?"

"For what?"

"To see what's in the box."

"Oh," I sighed, "we can. I have to admit I am curious."

"Alright. We'll go tomorrow," he kissed my head, "now let's go to sleep."

I nodded as he turned out the lights. I snuggled deeper into his embrace before drifting off to sleep.

**How was it? I want to know your thoughts, even if you hated it. I want to know so please comment or you can message me if you shy. ^-^ ~Heza-chan**


	3. Author Note and Voting (Please Read)

Hi everyone. Sorry this is not an update, but I will hopefully be able to update soon and I will be adding two new chapters when I do. Now on to the voting. Minna, I have gotten lots of messages to bring Sawada, Shin back. I'm not sure if I should or not so I'm going let it come to a vote. On my profile you'll find the poll so you can vote or you can comment or message me your vote. Voting will end on May 12th. Thank you all for reading/following/favoring. And please comment and tell me your thoughts. Comments help me stay motivated to keep writing. Well thank you for your time and remember to vote/follow/fav/comment. ^-^ ~Heza-chan


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the very late update. My phone is my only source of internet so it takes a while to type everything on my small phone, so I wait until I'm able to go to the library to update. XD Well here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. ^-^ ~Heza-chan**

Chapter Three

The next day, Yamato and I dropped Yuri off at his mom's then made our way to the bank. As we walked closer to the building, Yamato gently grabbed my hand making me stop.

"You know you don't have to do this today," he said softly.

I shook my head, "if I don't do this today, I will always avoid it."

He nodded, "okay, as long as you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Keeping my hand in his, we walked into the bank. I showed the paper about the safe deposit box, the one that was in the file, to the woman behind the front desk. The woman took the paper then paused a little before giving us a fake smile while avoiding my eyes. I tried to hide my confusion. Why was she was she acting like this? Does it have to do with what's in the box? I shook off these questions as she led us into another woman. She handed her the paper before quickly making her way back to her desk and picking up her phone. The new woman introduced herself as Takuma, Sakura. She led us to the back vault where they kept all the boxes. She walked up to box and asked me for my key. I handed it to her, and she opened the little door to the box. She, then, pulled the retangular, metal box out and placed it on the table that was in the middle of the room. She bowed to us before walking out giving us privacy saying she would be right outside the door.

I placed my hands on the box taking a deep breath, "this is it."

Yamato placed his hands on mine, "are you ready?"

I nodded, "yes. I'm ready to see what my parents left me."

He took his hands away. With a deep breath, I fliped the latch and opened the top. Inside laid a large, orange envelop. I took it out. On the front, in big, bold letters, was written: HEZA. With shaking hands, I unsealed the envelop. I looked inside, but didn't see anything. I tilted the envelop and out slide a sliver flash drive. I looked at Yamato in confusion. He shrugged. I sighed before putting the drive back into the envelop, then resealed it.

"Let's go."

I simply said before grabbing Yamato's hand and walking out of the vault with the envelop in hand. We bowed to Takuma-san thanking her before walking out. Right before we stepped outside, I glance to the woman behind the front desk. She had her eyes fixed on the envelop in my hand. When she realized I was looking at her, she quickly looked away.

Since Yamato's mom was watching Yuri the rest of the day, we went home. I was a little nervous about what was on the flash drive. I mean, out of all the things my parents could've left me, they left me a flash drive. Why? What was on it? Does it have anything to do with their murders? Was it the reason they were murdered, and if it is, does that mean I'm now in danger? That Yamato and Yuri are now in danger?

"Heza?"

I broke out of my thoughts and looked around to see we were already home. I looked at Yamato. He looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright," he asked, "I've been calling you for a couple of minutes."

I sighed, "I'm sorry. I've just been thinking."

"About your parents," he asked as opened the door, "about why they left you that flash drive? About how it could be connected to their murders, and if so, it could put us in danger?"

I looked at him in shock as we walked into our apartment, "how did you..."

He closed the door with a chuckle, "you were talking out loud. It was kinda cute, you know."

I gave him a playful slap on the arm making him laugh harder. I couldn't help but smile when he laughed. Suddenly his face became serious.

"Do you really think that flash drive had something to do with your parents' murders?"

My face dropped, "I don't know...but," I held up the envelop, "there's only one way to find out."

I made my way to my laptop with Yamato right behind me. I turned it on before taking the flash drive out and plugging it into the laptop. We waited a few seconds before something on the screen popped up making my heart drop.

"It's protected by a password."

I couldn't help but break down. Yamato wrapped his arms around me holding me close. I looked at the screen to see those tanting words flashing at me. Once I calmed down a little, Yamato went and got Yuri. That night, I laid wide awake. Every time I closed my eyes, I relived that horrible night except the man with the scar always found me under the stairs. He would look at me with his dark eyes and in his eyes flashed the words: ENTER PASSWORD.

The next day, I tried not to think about the flash drive. I even put it away in it's envelop and stuffed it into a secret compartment inside my desk so I wouldn't have to look at it. I was hoping for a normal day, but of course that wouldn't happen.

"Heza," Yamato yelled as he ran into the apartment, "I got a call from Kura before I got to school. It's Ren!"

That's all I needed to hear. I quickly dressed Yuri, then we dropped her off with Yamato's mom. Yamato told me how police came to Ren and Kura's work early in the morning saying that he was dealing drugs. I knew it wasn't true. Ren would never do that. He just got a job so he could support Karuoka. He wouldn't ruin that by dealing drugs. Yamato also told me that the guys were calling everyone from the old 3-D and were meeting up at the bridge outside Akadou because they knew Yankumi would go out to find Ren.

We ran all the way to the bridge. Everyone was already there. We looked towards the school and saw Yankumi coming up the bridge with her usual determind look. She stopped and looked at us in shock. We ran up to her.

"Kura told me about Ren," Yamato stated when we got to her.

"The cops came to the office this morning," Kura explained, "Ren might get fired."

"He would never do anything illegal," I said.

"There must be a reason why he's running," Kamiya added.

Ichi nodded, "we believe in Ren."

Everyone nodded.

Yamato smiled, "he's our friend."

I nodded, "let's find him."

Everyone nodded again making Yankumi smile.

"You guys..."

Yamato stepped forward and shouted, "let's go find him!"

"Oh!"

Everyone spilt. I went with Yankumi and a couple of others. We ran all over looking for Ren. Soon we saw Reita and Yuki walking with their friends. We ran to them.

"Takasugi...," Yankumi shouted making them turn to us, "have you seen Kazama?"

"No."

"He's in trouble, right," one of the boys asked.

"He's done nothing wrong," I said strongly, "if you see him, let me or Yankumi know."

Yuki nodded, "understood."

"Thanks."

I nodded to her before running off with my group behind me. Soon our group split. I stuck with Yankumi because if anyone was going to find Ren, it was her. Yankumi pulled out her cell and called Ren, but she didn't get an answer.

"Where is he," I wondered.

She smiled, "we'll find him, Saitou-san."

I nodded. We kept looking. Soon the sky turned dark. We all met up at the park. Yankumi told us to go home and she would continue to look. Everyone nodded with disappointment that we didn't find him yet. Soon the only ones left were my group. I didn't want to call it a day. I wanted to keep looking. After she said that, her cell started to ring. She quickly answered it. It was Odagiri-san. He told her Ren was at Akadou, in Class 3-D. We raced to the school and into 3-D to see Ren sitting at his old desk. He had bruises on his face.

"Kazama!"

"Ren!"

I sighed in relief, "thank god."

The guys and I ran up to him.

"Why are you running around without telling us anything," Yamato yelled, "you had Heza worried to death."

Honjo nodded, "we were all worried."

"We were out looking for you," Ichi added.

"You should've called," Kura said.

"We're your friends, aren't we," Kamiya asked.

I knelt down in front of him, "you're not alone, you know."

He avoided my eyes.

Yankumi walked up, "Kazama, you're hurt."

Before she could touch him, he stood and backed away. I quickly stood.

"I'm fine," he whispered.

"Kazama... why didn't you come to me," she asked, "why? Say something."

He looked down at his feet.

"He didn't want to trouble you," we turned to Odagiri-san, "you'll go out of your way to help him. That's why he didn't tell you," he looked at Ren, "right?"

Yankumi turned to Ren, "Kazama..."

Ren gave a little sigh, "In high school... I caused you so much trouble. Even now, after I graduated... I was ashamed."

"Listen... A teacher welcomes trouble from her students," Yankumi said.

"But I'm not your student," he argued.

"You...," she grabbed his arms making him look at her, "are my precious student. Right now, I'm in charge of this class. But you guys who graduated and students from other schools... Are all my precious students. And you're not alone," she looked at us, "not just them. Everyone else from 3-D was looking for you."

He turned and looked at us. We smiled at him. Ren dropped his head and began to sob.

"Gomen. You guys... I'm really sorry."

I went up to him and hugged him as he cried. Once he calmed down, he started to tell us what happened.

"I... found this sweet job through a friend," he explained, "all I had to do was make a delivery as instructed. But something was odd."

He explained that the intructions led him to a warehouse where a group of men in suit were waiting for him with a van. He said that one of the men told him to open the package he was carrying revealing three little weird statues. The man then told him to put the package in the van, but he was so nervous that he slipped, before he got to the van, braking one of the statues. He began to clean it up, but the man slapped him away. He and his group then started to quickly clean it. Ren said that's when he knew it was something bad. He said he wanted to quit and that he didn't know what he was delivering, but one of the guys started to beat him up. He said that the guy said that he had abetted a crime and that he should do as he's told. The man then got a phone call telling him that the police were coming so they left, leaving him alone in the warehouse.

"I was scared and ashamed," Ren said, "I didn't know what to do. I didn't even realize I had dropped my wallet."

"Why did you accept the job," Yamato asked.

"I wanted money," Ren quickly answered, "once I started working, I thought I could support my sister. But my salary's so low... That's why I jumped at the opportunity. I was an idiot."

He began to sob again. I put my hand on his shoulder.

Yankumi sighed, "listen, Kazama. Trying to make money isn't bad. But don't be fooled by quick easy money. Money is important. But it's not everything. Don't ever forget that," she turned to us, "you guys too," we nodded making her smile, "okay," she turned back to Ren, "you can stay at my house for a while."

We all went to her house. The guys decided to stay with Ren, but I needed to get home. I needed to figure out that password.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay," Yamato asked, "mom can look after Yuri for one night, you know."

"I know. I just think that this should be something for you guys," I lied.

He nodded, "okay," he gave me a quick kiss, "be careful going home."

I nodded before leaving. I picked up Yuri and went home. When I opened the door, I froze. The whole place was destroyed. Furinture was in pieces. Papers were everywhere. I quickly put Yuri in her crib in her nursery and straightened up. It was weird. Nothing seemed to be missing so maybe it wasn't a robbery, but someone was obiviously looking for something. Suddenly I heard a bang then a sharp cry.

"YURI!"

I ran into the nursery to find Yuri gone and the window wide open. I ran to the window and looked out, but there was nothing.

"YURI!"

I grabbed my phone and dailed Yamato, but then quickly hung up. I couldn't tell him that I let his daughter be kidnapped. He would be mad. I needed to get her back before he finds out, but the police would inform him so that's out of the question. I started to look around when something caught on the window seal caught my attention. It was a flyer for Kurose, Kentaro. It said he was giving a speech tomorrow for his campain. Written on it was the words: Come if you dare. The kidnapper must of left it. I balled the paper up. Tomorrow I'm going to get my daughter back and make whoever is behind this pay.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? I really want to know. Comments help me stay motivated, so please comment or you could message me your thoughts if you're shy. ^-^ ~Heza-chan**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I awoke the next day determinded. I quickly got dressed and made my way to the building where Kurose-san was giving his speech. Everyone was dress in pink, purple and yellow shirts. I paid for my shirt and made my way into the building only to run into Yankumi and Odagiri-san.

"What are you doing here, Saitou-san," Yankumi asked.

"I was going to listen to the speech," I lied.

"You need to go home Saitou-san," Odagiri-san said looking around.

Yankumi nodded then whispered, "it's dangerous here. Kurose is actually the ringleader of the drug dealers who used Kazama."

"Huh?"

"He uses his success and company as a front for his drug business, and now he is trying to become a politician. It's unforgiveable," she growled.

Odagiri-san grabbed Yankumi's arm, "we need to go."

She nodded and looked at me, "go home Saitou-san, where it's safe."

With that said, she and Odagiri-san ran into the building. I waited a few seconds before following them. I followed them to the basement before losing them. I began opening every door looking for Yuri. Suddenly a bag went over my head and everything went black.

I awoke hearing voices.

"Everything I built you just destroyed," a male voice sneered.

"Everything you built was worthless anyway," a familiar voice said.

It was Yankumi. I began to move around.

"Hey boss, looks like the guest of honor is awake," another male voice said.

"Good. Bring her here," the first voice ordered.

I was picked up by my arms and dragged then was stopped still being held. The bag over my head was removed.

"Heza!"

I looked around to see Yamato with the rest of old 3-D with Odagiri-san. In front of them was Yankumi and Kurose-san. He had a gun pointed at her.

"What are you doing here, Saitou-san," Yankumi shouted, "didn't I tell you to go home."

"I couldn't," I began to struggle again the guy who held me, "they took Yuri!"

Her eyes widened.

"Let Heza go," Yamato yelled, "and tell me where my daughter is."

Kurose smirked but nodding to the big screen behind him, "she's right there."

On the screen was Yuri in a small cage. She was crying. I began to struggle more.

"You bastard."

He laughed, "now is that anyway to talk to your father's partner, little Heza."

I stopped struggling, "my father's...partner?"

He chuckled before looking at me keeping his gun on Yankumi, "he never told you, did he?"

"Tell me what?"

He began to laugh hard, "why about our business of course. Our drug business."

I froze. My dad had a drug business?

"No way. You're lying."

"Am I? Are you sure? I mean, you were so little when they died, so can you really be sure?"

I paused then shook my head.

"Of course I'm sure. My father was a good man. Unlike you, he had honor."

He pointed his gun at me, "don't talk to me about honor. He didn't have honor. He left me. Left the company and for what. Some bitch he met and got pregnant in America. He betrayed me," he smirked, "but don't worry. I got him back."

"What do you mean?"

"I got revenge."

I gasped, "it was you. You did it! YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS!"

"Yes I did," he got closer, "and now I get to kill you just like I wanted to all those years ago. Man, I've waited so long for this moment. To finally find you and kill you. When I heard you were at the bank and left with an envelop. I knew the time had come. So I made a plan to get you here, but I couldn't just let you suffer. No, no. I need to make the Kazamas' suffer too. They, after all, were the ones who protected you from me for years. So I made sure that Kazama, Ren would be tempted to take the job then I had one of my guys secretly take his wallet as the police, who I called, showed up and plant it in the middle of the floor as they left. It worked perfectly except for one thing. I couldn't find the envelop in your apartment, and I know you have it. So before I kill you, I'm going to ask: where is the envelop?"

"Go to hell."

He smirked, "fine, be that way. Jugo!"

A man walked out from behind Kurose. It was the man with the scar. The man who haunted my dreams. He smirked as he got closer to me. Once he got to me, he leaned down.

"There you are."

He punched me. The guys and Yankumi were about to move but Kurose pointed his gun back at Yankumi. Jugo punched again and again. He finally stopped.

"Where is the envelop," Kurose repeated.

I coughed, "why do you want it so bad? What's in it? What's on the flash drive."

"So he put a drive in the envelop and you couldn't get it open, could you," he laughed, "who knew that the daughter of Saitou, Hiro would be so stupid. You must've gotten that slut's brain."

"Quit called my mom those names," I yelled only to get punched again.

"Heza," Yamato shouted, "leave her alone."

"Please just let her go," Ren begged.

Kurose chuckled, "let her go? Why would I let her go? It's because of her and that tramp, I lost everything. Hiro and I were at the top of our business, but then he met some whore when he was on assignment in America. He said they fell in love and then he decided to quit making the business sink. That why I need the drive. I'm sure it has the numbers and contacts of his assignment from America. With that, I can rebuild and once again be at the top."

I coughed again, "then I will never tell you. You'll never see that flash drive, Kurose. Never."

"You know, when I look at you, I see the bitch who ruined everything," he pointed the gun at me again, "and I hate seeing that."

Suddenly the door busted open, "police! Drop your gun."

The police tackled Kurose and his men to the ground, but it was too late. Kurose had already fired hitting my in the chest. I dropped to the ground in pain. My vision was blurry. I heard voices all around me.

"Saitou-san hold on."

"Heza stay awake please. I love you. Stay awake."

I started to slip in and out of consciousness.

"Make way for the paramedics!"

_"Promise me that we'll graduate together."_

_"What are you talking about," Ren sat up, "of course we're going to graduate together."_

_"No I mean you can't get yourself expelled," I sat up and looked him in the eyes, "promise me."_

_He nodded, "alright, I promise."_

"She loosing blood. We need to get her to the hospital."

_"Um, Ogata..."_

_"Yamato."_

_I looked at him shocked, "huh?"_

_"You can call me Yamato."_

"We need to move faster. We're loosing her!"

_"Saitou, Heza, will you be my girlfriend?"_

"We need to operate now."

_"I love you, Saitou, Heza."_

_"And I love you, Ogata, Yamato."_

Beeppppp...

**My first real cliffhanger. I hope you liked it. I hope I didn't confuse you at the end. If I did, the words in italics are flashbacks from the first story while the words in normal font are things being said in the present. I hope that clears it up. Well tell me your thoughts please. Comments are motivation to keep writing. ^-^ ~Heza-chan**


	6. Chapter 5

_Before you read this, I would like to say sorry to all of my readers for the late update. my writer's block went on longer than I liked, and then my computer broke. so I wrote this chapter on my phone. Hopefully it'll still be good. and I'm sorry it's so short. I hope you like and will comment your thoughts. again I'm really sorry for the late update. _

Chapter Five

Darkness. It was all I could see for miles. I tried to walk and feel around to see if I could find a light swtich, but I couldn't move. Not one muscle. That's when I realized I was laying down on something soft, like a bed. Why am I lying down? Suddenly a voice sounded through the darkness.

"Heza, please wake up. Everybody misses you. Yuri misses you. I miss you. Please wake up," the voice started crying, "Heza, you've got to wake up. We suppose to get married remember. Just open your eyes. I don't know how I'm suppose to live if you don't wake up. Please. I need you. I love you. Please Heza."

That voice. It sounds familiar. Then it hit me. It was Yamato's voice. Why was he crying? Why was he begging me to wake up? Wait...why are my eyes closed?

"Please wake up," Yamato begged again, "please, hear my voice and open your eyes."

I can hear you. Yamato, I am awake. I tried to open my eyes, but they were like locked steel shutters.

Yamato sniffed, "well I have to pick-up Yuri. I won't be able to visit this week because of school, but I'll visit as soon as I can, okay?"

Wait! No, don't leave me. I tried harder to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge. I felt Yamato kiss my forehead.

"I love you, Heza."

I heard him walk out closing a door behind him. I wanted to scream after him, but i still couldnt move. Wait! Come back! Yamato, I'm awake! Please turn around. Please don't leave me. I felt something wet slip down my cheek. Tears.

Suddenly the door opened. My heart started to soar thinking Yamato came back, but the clicking of a woman's heels made it sink. The woman walked close to my bed side then gasped. I heard her run out.

"Doctor!"

That was the last thing I heard before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

_I decided to make another update today. :) Hope you like and comment you thoughts. _

Chapter Six

I opened my eyes only to be welcomed by a blinding light. I quickly blinked getting my eyes used to the light. I looked around the small hospital room to find myself alone. I sighed. How long has it been since Yamato last visited me?

I started to sit up only to have a sharp pain radiate through my body from my chest. I let out a quiet scream before slowly resting my body back down. I took a deep breath through my nose then slowly released it through my mouth relaxing my body. Soon the pain faded. I lifted my right hand. It shook as I brought it to the spot on my chest where the pain still had a light pulse. My fingers lightly brushed over a thick bandage. I let out a weak sigh as everything started flashing through my head. My vision began to blur when the hospital door opened.

"Oh you're finally awake Saitou-san," Natsume said as he walked closer, "you've been out for quite a while. Almost two months."

My eyes widened, "WHAT?!"

I cringed as the same sharp pain soared through my body again.

Natsume quickly put a gentle hand on my shoulder, "please stay calm Saitou-san. You don't want to rip your stitches."

I nodded as I started to relax again.

"Where's Yamato, and is Yuri okay?"

My voice cracked at the end fom being so dry. Natsume adjusted the bed so I wasn't laying flat. He handed me a cup of water with a straw.

"Drink that slowly," he said while checking my monitor, "and your daughter and fiancé are doing just fine."

"But Yuri, she..."

"Don't worry. When she came to the hospital after the incident, she was just dehydrated. No fractures. No cuts. No bruises," he smiled, "I checked her personally. Perfectly healthy."

I gave him the now empty cup and smiled weakly, "thanks Natsume."

He nodded, "now I'm going to give you something for any pain you are feeling. It will make you drowsy. Please don't fight it and get some rest. While you're out I'm going to call your fiancé and tell him you're awake. How does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful."

He attached a syringe to my I.V. In seconds, I was feeling it's effect. My eyelids began to close. Instead of fighting, I let myself slip into a relaxed sleep.

I awoke to the feeling of someone rubbing their thumb over my knuckle. I shifted before opening my eyes. I smiled looking into the eyes I love so much.

Yamato smiled, "hey."

I smiled back, "hey."

He kissed my right hand before pressing it to his cheek closing his eyes. I took this time to really look at him. He looked stressed. He had bags under his eyes and his cheeks were sunken like he hadn't slept or eaten in weeks. His hair was frizzy and untamed. I lifted my left hand and began to run my fingers through it. He opened his eyes, grabbed my hand out of his hair and held it gently.

"I dropped Yuri off at mom's before coming over," he fell silent before speaking again, "I thought I lost you," tears began to form in his eyes, "I thought...I thought..."

"Please don't cry," I took my hands out of his and wiped his tears, "it's okay. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

He nodded. I slowly shifted so there was space on the bed for another person. I patted the space.

He shook his head, "I don't want to hurt you further or..."

"Yamato," I cut him off, "please. You look like you haven't slept in weeks, and I just want to feel your arms around me."

He nodded before sliding into the space. I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me being careful with my I.V. Soon his breathing became even and his muscles started to relax. I smiled as I fell asleep again, but this time was better because I was in the arms of the man I loved.


	8. Last Author NoteSorryEnding

**First I would like to say thank you to all of my readers. Second I'm sorry to announce that I will be ending this story with the previous chapter. I'm sorry. I have lost all of my ambition to continue writing for this story. And I will not be writing a side story, so I am sorry for that as well. I will be writing other stories in the future so watch out for those, but as far as this story is concerned, it is complete. Again I am sorry if I let you down and thank you again for reading. I hope you'll read my other stories in the future. :) ~Heza-chan **


End file.
